The project provides preventive, crisis, and follow-up counseling, educational and referral services to residents of the Choctaw communities who evidence chronic, severe, or crisis-level problems of alcoholism and/or alcohol abuse. The project seeks to demonstrate that (1) comprehensive community alcoholism services will have a marked impact on the problem of alcohol abuse in the Choctaw reservation, (2) the program will produce a new level of confidence and participation in community life among the Choctaw people, and (3) a decrease in the problem of Indian alcoholism and alcohol abuse can be more rapidly achieved through the efforts of well-trained and community-based Choctaw para-professional counselors.